Scary/Julius
Julius is the main antagonist of Strawberreh's Story. He is the prophesied "cat cloaked in red", which meant not his fur color, but all the blood he has spilled. Because Julius stole Scary's body and identity before Strawberreh was born, this resulted in the creation of The Nightmare, a corrupted being with no sense of empathy. When The Nightmare is defeated, Julius disappears. Appearance Julius has bright orange and red fur with leopard spots on his flank. He has green eyes and a scar that runs down the side of his face and neck. The Nightmare is twice the size of a normal cat. It takes the appearance of Julius, but greatly distorted and corrupted. Its eyes are green and red, and green spines and branches sprout from its chest and spine. It acquires superhuman strength due to its size. Personality Julius is a highly competitive, apathetic, and cruel cat. His personality and emotions are extremely unstable, causing him to be unaware and indifferent to his own cruelty. He does not act to please others unless it is beneficial to him, and is inclined to be condescending and brutal. He has little empathy, shown by his act of murdering Scary while feeling no guilt or having no realization of what he had done. He is also dangerously obsessive and becomes violent due to his obsessions. Relationships Queen Scary Julius and Scary were denmates and childhood friends. Their friendship was almost solely based on rivalry, with both of their personalities constantly clashing - however, they did care for each other. As they grew older and began to find their places in their Clan, Julius's feelings towards Scary changed, and he began to see her as an actual threat. By this point, the Tails Clan was in need of a new leader and Julius and Scary were the most popular choices. Seeing it as a competition, Scary gained popularity among the Clan, while Julius was bent on defeating her at any cost, desperate for power and blinded by greed. Scary had clearly earned the position, and thus, in a moment of desperation and panic, Julius devised a plot to kill her. He carried his plan out by isolating themselves in the forest and suddenly lashing out and murdering her. Once the Clan heard the news about the murder, panic erupted and Julius was quickly found out as the killer, to his horror. He was then banished from the Clan indefinitely, causing his already-fragile mental state to spiral down quickly. He began obsessing over the Dreamworld, where he believed Scary's spirit had gone, and became bent on finding her and killing her repeatedly for what, he believed, she had done to him. Nearing his own death, Julius discovered a Dreamworld portal, where he lied in wait for Scary to find him. Eventually Scary did come, planning to rid of him, but not anticipating what would happen next - Julius would kill her once again and steal her body, therefore impersonating himself as the Dreamworld Queen. Once in Scary's body, Julius's true identity was hidden and he began to wreak havoc on the Dreamworld. When his true identity was revealed by Strawberreh, however, he rid of Scary's body and began ranting about the Queen had ruined his life and he wanted to kill her over and over again, showing his mental instability and obsessive hatred towards Scary. Gallery Trivia *Julius was originally planned to be Scary's mate, which would make his betrayal more devastating, but this was omitted with the creation of Moongazer. **Julius's betrayal was also planned to have a different impact on Scary. Originally, Scary was meant to develop deep hatred for Julius and place a curse on his bloodline, in revenge for the life that he had stolen from her. *Julius was named after Julius Caesar. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Deceased Category:Strawberreh's Story characters